Teru Mikami
Teru Mikami (魅上 照, Mikami Teru), in the original manga and anime versions, is chosen as the new Kira by Light Yagami. When Light feels it is way too dangerous for Misa Amane to keep the Death Note any longer, he instructs her to pass the ownership of the Death Note to Mikami. Little is known about Mikami at first, except that he appears to be a follower of Kira, and that he is a prosecutor. He also performs an eye trade with Ryuk, earning him the Shinigami Eyes. When Mikami's decisions reveal that he can follow the thoughts and ideals of the first Kira, as L could, Light wonders if Mikami will become much-needed help, or a new threat. Fans and viewers often poke and smirk at Mikami because he is "overly-excited" about becoming the right hand of the new god of the world. He is also known for repeating the phrase, "Delete," over and over again while he writes names in the notebook. He also has sexy hair. And you know it. Mikami in the original manga As the story progresses, it is revealed that Mikami had been beaten at school several times. He is inspired by some incidents in his childhood, in which people he deemed to be evil were injured or killed by mysterious people in which no innocents were harmed, seeing them reflected in Kira's acts of judgment. Because of his beliefs, he chose to become a prosecutor and worships Kira as God. Mikami's fate in the anime In the anime version of Death Note, Mikami commits suicide with the fountain pen he used to write on the notebook,(it is seen that blood goes flying out from his chest) allowing Light to flee the warehouse (though it cannot be asserted whether he did so on purpose or out of desperation). In the Rewrite 2 special aired on Japanese television on August 22, 2008, Mikami and Takada are the ones to kill the SPK, rather than the mafia. Trivia *He is one of the two Kira to have another letter in his name, namely the X in his nickname by Near, X-Kira and also the only one associated with Light Yagami to have such a nickname. *In the manga, Mikami mysteriously dies in prison. Matsuda theorizes that Near wrote in the notebook to restrict Mikami's actions, so as to be able to convict Light. Ohba and Obata have stated that they themselves aren't sure on this; in How to Read 13, Ohba suggests that given Near knew the "burning" and "13 day" rules were fake, he wouldn't have feared writing in the notebook, and then burnt the notebook so as to destroy the evidence. No solid information has been given on the matter; readers are meant to draw their own conclusions. *Obata based Mikami's design on Taro Kagami, the main character in the pilot chapter of the series. *He is referred to as "T" by Light and Takada Category:Deceased Manga and Anime Characters Category:Male characters Category:Human Category:Kira Category:Humans With Shinigami Eyes